Something Deep Inside
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Dean Winchester and Rose Mason keep dreaming about each other--and it isn't always a walk in the park. Soon they both are checking up on each other and even meeting, and the secrets they uncover are world changing...Dean/OC; Sexual Content


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I SWEAR I am updating ALL my other stories.**

**If you want, you can send me messages or something telling me which ones you want me to focus on.**

**I just…I keep coming up with really random ideas I have to put down on paper—or in this case type out.**

**Sooo…I figured that since I was writing them down anyway, you guys might like to read what I'm coming up with.**

**Instead of Brooke/Dean, this is an OC story, but I AM picturing Sophia Bush as I write her, just not Brooke Davis if that makes sense.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Blood, Controversial Topics, Smut, Dark Themes**

****

Rose Mason finished brushing her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, taking a deep breath and looking at herself in the mirror. She was about as vain as they came around her sister, mother and best friends, but not in public—it was honestly like she was two different people depending on if you knew her well or not. Fact of the matter was that alone in her bathroom, getting ready to head out to meet her sister for breakfast, she was pretty proud of herself.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty fabulous." Rose said aloud, smiling and then putting some chap stick on before starting on her eyeliner. "Just one more touch and we're done, Rosie."

Rose finished her _very_ light make-up and then headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, wondering why in the world her younger sister, Jenna, was already up and about town when she was the one who hated getting up early. Then again, if Jenna was scheming then there was no doubt _why_ she was already up and about—she was getting dirt on everyone else so she could have her little fun. That was just like Jenna, and Rose actually thought it was entertaining, but then again, Jenna had a habit of sometimes taking things _too_ far.

Grabbing her jacket and her purse, Rose headed out of the door and went straight for the diner she knew Jenna would be waiting at by now. When she got there, she laughed a little, Jenna ordering rather animatedly to the waiter, who thought she was cute, but was also obviously trying to keep up with her. Rose and Jenna had a habit of being a little _too_ intense sometimes, and _especially _when it came to food.

"There you are, Rosie!" Jenna exclaimed, beaming and waving her over to the table.

Rose smiled at her and then asked the waiter for some waffles and coffee and then settled into hers and Jenna's regular booth. The waiter was new, and he was definitely attractive, Jenna watching him as he walked away. It was now _completely_ apparent to Rose _why_ Jenna had been so intense before—she was attracted to the new guy.

"Good morning, Jenny. So…what's his name?" Rose asked her.

Jenna laughed softly. "His nametag said 'David'."

"Well I hope that you get the courage to actually _hit_ on him, Jenny." Rose laughed a little and then thanked David when he came over and poured her some coffee. "He's a good choice—I approve."

"You only approve because he got you coffee, Rosie." Jenna replied, rolling her eyes. "Oh look…here comes Lena. I swear to God if you tell her one of your crazy dreams, Rosie—"

"—oh my God, have a cow!" Rose said and rolled her eyes. "I won't tell her any dreams until she and I go shopping this afternoon, I promise."

Jenna nodded affirmatively, and then smiled up at Lena Marks when she sat down at their booth with them. In all actuality, Jenna spent the majority of her time with her best friend, Hannah Fritz, but Hannah was gone for the weekend so she had to spend time with her older sister, and her older sister's best friend. Not that Rose and Jenna didn't get along—they definitely did—it was just that Rose had weird dreams and Lena liked to hear them…liked to have Rose write them down…and Jenna just wasn't interested in the dreams at all.

"Oh, fuck." Lena said as David walked away again after taking her order too. "How come you had to call him already, Jenna?"

Jenna sighed loudly. "Well I don't want him now. _You_ like him, so he obviously likes men."

"Wow…today is going to be fun." Rose said as she sipped her coffee, laughing loudly when Jenna and Lena shot her looks.

**

Rose snuggled into her covers and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come over her because it had been a long day. She couldn't help but giggle though when she felt hands travel up her body, and she opened her eyes up to see Dean Winchester smiling down at her. He raised his eyebrows, and then cocked his head to one side, cupping her breast and running his thumb along her skin softly.

"Oh, so you think you're getting lucky here?" Rose asked him, smiling up at him and trying to match his cheekiness with her own.

Dean shrugged and ran his hand down her body, slipping it into her pajama pants and smirking when she bit her lip and closed her eyes as he slowly started to push a finger in. A smile started to stretch across her face which made Dean smiled to, leaning down and kissing her hard, pushing his finger farther inside of her and taking a breath at how nice it felt. She returned his kiss with the same intensity, and rocked herself up against his hand, ignoring the slightly awkward feeling of the restrictions still between them. Dean understood, however, and worked on getting her clothes off, both of them looking each other in the eye as they helped to removes the obstacles from each other.

"You're beautiful." Dean whispered to her.

Rose smiled and slipped her fingers into his hair. "You're kind of beautiful yourself."

"Don't you know it." Dean replied, giving her a rather cheeky grin.

"You are one cheeky son of a bitch—has anyone ever told you that?" She asked him.

Dean chuckled and his chest rumbled against hers, causing her to moan just a little louder as he rubbed his aching member against her between her legs. Their breathing started to change as Dean applied a little more friction and pressure between them, Rose nodding at him when he finally pushed himself inside of her, both of them glad the encounter was going so well. He'd move—she'd make a sound. She'd move—he'd make a sound. Every move and sound was rewarded by the other, and soon the intensity between them was so powerful, that they couldn't contain it anymore and their releases shattered them both.

Dean and Rose opened their eyes at the same time, Rose in her bed in her room feeling wet and sweaty, Dean feeling the same way in his bed in the motel room he was sharing with Sam. They were both a little worried about what had just happened because even though the wet dream had been rather pleasurable for both of them, they both felt exhausted. Their bodies actually felt _exhausted_…almost like the dream hadn't been entirely a dream…it was almost _too_ vivid to have been a dream.

Rose hurried up to go and take a shower as Dean glanced over at Sam as he tried to catch his breath and he just nodded—Sam was sound asleep. Dean got up and went into the bathroom, peeling off his clothes and getting into the shower, turning the knob to cold and closing his eyes. Flashes of his dream were still dancing their way across his closed eyelids, and he found himself grunting a little.

It was just a dream…she was just some girl he had made up in his head, and that was just the end of it. Still, she was staying in his mind longer than any of the women he _normally_ cooked up in his head and dreamt about. Why was it that this one was so different? Why was it that Dean was feeling attached to her in ways that he'd never been attached to figments of his imagination before? This just wasn't right…something was off…

"Oh pull yourself together, Dean." Dean grunted, shaking his head and washing himself off slowly. "It's all in your head."

Rose nodded, running her fingers through her hair as the cold water hit her skin. "It's all in your head, just shake it off."

"It's all…in your head." They told themselves, and then nodded once more and finished up their showers, getting dressed in different night clothes and going back to sleep cautiously.

**

Lena cocked her head to one side and looked at Rose, nodding slowly in the silence that had followed Rose telling Lena her dream. Rose hadn't gone into any details, but she had told Lena enough and Lena was perplexed, but trying to come up with a logical explanation. They had gone to the diner because Jenna wanted to be alone and not have to hear about any dreams of Rose's, and when the silence was almost too much for Rose to bear, Lena _finally_ spoke up.

"So you seriously felt _everything_?" Lena asked her.

Rose sighed and nodded. "Yeah…and I keep feeling flashes of it when I think about it—even if I'm thinking about it unintentionally. I mean I honestly felt like at one point this morning that I could feel his breath on my face _and_ that I could feel his skin running along mine."

"I think that's a little freaky." Lena said with a nod.

"You're telling me!" Rose exclaimed and then blushed and took a deep breath, lowering her voice. "I freaking liked it too, Lena! I mean part of me wants to go back to sleep and dream it again."

Lena laughed a little. "_You_, Rosie…need a man, I'm thinking."

"That's your _brilliant_ deduction? What happened to the girl that finds a logical explanation out of _everything_?!" Rose asked Lena impatiently.

Lena smiled at her and then shrugged her shoulders, trying to figure out what was going on exactly. In her mind, it made sense mostly—Rose had kissed a man before, been felt up by a man before—everything that had happened in her dream had been done to her before…except for the actual sex thing. So honestly most of it was logical…Rose was even lonely as far as men were concerned…but something else was going on here and Lena was smart enough to know that.

"Look…I think that maybe you're bottling up a lot of things—lust being one of those strong emotions. Just chill out, maybe talk some things out, and for God's sake, get yourself a man to grope or something, please." Lena said, smiling up at David as he topped off their coffee.

Rose sighed loudly. "Maybe my dream is just telling me that I need to get laid."

"Way to wanna give away your virginity just like that." Lena replied, rolling her eyes. "I _guarantee_ you that your dream was _not_ telling you _that_, Rosie."

"Well it wasn't telling me to keep my legs closed." Rose muttered into her coffee cup as she sipped it. "God his eyes were so beautiful! Perfect shade of brown, perfect amount of green specks…if only he was real, damn-it."

"Amen." Lena said with a nod. "It's about time for you and me to find some men that exist…I'm kind of tired of just dreaming and writing about the 'perfect' ones."

Rose nodded too and though she was still seeing flashes of the dream whenever she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath. She was going to get through this day _without_ thinking about him…she _had_ to…her sanity depended on it…

**Note: So that is the introduction/first chapter. This story, by the way, isn't going to be very long. It'll get to its point, have its climax, and then wind down and end. Just letting you know. I apologize that it's another 'Rose', by the way, but I kind of really like that name and it was the first one that came to me. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
